


When the Tick Met Mr T

by naiad (iamnaiad)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnaiad/pseuds/naiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Joey owns a comics shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Tick Met Mr T

The little shop at 1776 East Callaghan had been there forever. Tucked into an old brick building, it and Royal's dry-cleaning formed the ground floor of an apartment block that had seen better days. The brown bricks were chipped and powdery, leaving small crumbs to gather on the sidewalk, and the narrow awning that stretched over both shops was frayed with numerous tears.

Joey could remember when the awning was new. The Morrisons put it up just after they bought the business from old Mrs. Royal. Twenty years ago, from his spot behind the counter, Joey's dad had declared them crazy; waved his arms like usual and said it was a waste to spend money on the exterior of a building you didn't own. He had been right – about a lot of things. Since taking over after the heart attack, Joey had been following advice that was embedded into his subconscious during afternoons spent helping his dad in the store and reading comics when he wasn't looking. The store had been his for five years now, but he still missed his dad every single day.

Without taking his eyes from the shop across the street, Joey picked up the phone. "Kryptonite Comics and Collectibles, we have it all."

"I'm late. There's traffic banked right up to the freeway so I won't be downtown for another 45 minutes."

Lance didn't sound like someone who was running late, but Joey was used to that and the associated envy. "That's cool, man. Did you get it?"

"Yep, and for a great price too. I talked her down another 50 bucks."

"Lance…"

"It was a fair price, Joe, just not a great one. She was happy to have someone take the stuff away. Are you sure it's okay that I'm late? What time's Kelly dropping Bri off?"

"At 6."

"Shit. I'm not going to make it."

"Don't worry about it. I'll call her and ask her to drop Bri here. She can help me stock the new books." There was a short guy pushing through the door to the store across the street and Joey watched as he juggled the boxes teetering in his grasp. "Did you know the shop across the street had been taken?"

"Ass. Sorry, not you, the dick in the Pontiac." The sound of Lance's horn blared down the line. "Yeah, the sign went down a while ago. What's it going to be this time?"

"No idea. I just saw some dude go in with a couple of boxes, so I figured it was taken." The bell over the door jingled. "I gotta go. Frank's here for his stuff."

"Five bucks says he inspects it for half an hour. I'll see you when I get there. You can pay me then."

The phone clicked and Joey forced a smile while silently cursing Lance for hanging up before he could say 'no bet'.

"Frank! How's it going, man? I have it out the back." Joey grinned and leant over the counter to clap Frank on the shoulder. Frank only tolerated it because Joey was always able to get what he wanted, but for Joey it was a tiny bit of payback for the 20 minutes plus Frank was going to spend inspecting his Classic Animation Maquette Series Superman, still in the package, never been displayed, before handing over the cash. Besides the guy seemed as though he needed some human contact. Joey was positive he hadn't been out much since his wife left. "The new issues came in early this week. They're over by the display. I'll be back out in a minute."

Trusting the cameras, and Frank, to keep Frank honest, Joey grabbed the phone from the counter and headed out back to the storeroom. "Kel. Sweetheart."

"Joseph Fatone Jr. you had better not be calling me to say you can't take care of our daughter this evening." Kelly wasn't entirely serious, but it still stung a little.

"Of course not, but can you bring her by the store instead? Lance is running late and I can't close up because the new issues arrived today." Joey squashed the phone to his ear with his shoulder and reached for Frank's figure. "She can stay the night. Just in case you get lucky." His fingers brushed the top of the box and it bounced from the shelf to the top of his head. "Shit!" Joey ignored the clunk of the phone hitting the floor as he juggled the box in an attempt catch it without causing any obvious damage. He'd have to cut the price if the packaging wasn't perfect. Swearing under his breath he held the box gingerly and rotated it in his hands. It was fine. He placed it gently on the shelf at chest level and picked up the phone. Kelly was still talking.

"Joey? Joey? Is everything all right? You didn't drop a carton on your foot again did you?

Joey smiled. "Just a box to the head this time. So can you bring Bri here?"

"Yeah, okay. We'll leave a bit earlier and be there soon." Kelly paused for a moment and Joey could hear her take a breath. "Thanks Joe. I really like this guy. A lot."

Joey ignored the way his stomach twisted just a little at Kelly's words. He had no right. Especially since he'd probably slept with ten times the number of guys Kelly had since their split. "No problem. I love the munchkin to bits."

"I know. See you soon."

*

The door opened and Joey looked up from balancing his daughter on her head. "Hey, dude. You made it alive."

"Of course." Lance dumped the box he was carrying on the counter and swept Briahna up from the floor. "Hi, gorgeous. How's my favourite girl?" Briahna giggled and ducked her head against Lance's shoulder. "See Joe, she loves me the best."

"Whatever, Bass. Don't think I don't know about the candy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lance passed Briahna back to Joey and pulled his laptop from the bag slung across his body. "I'll start listing this stuff now. Is there anything you don't want me to put up?"

"No. List it all. There isn't space on the shelves right now anyway." Joey swept his hand around to highlight the over laden displays. "We need a new buyer to come in. One with an unbreakable bank balance."

"I'm not sure any of those exist around here, Joe." Lance pulled items from the box one by one and began to tap at the keyboard. "I saw the new guys across the street. Hot and oddly sexy."

"Hot and oddly sexy?"

"Yup. One hot and one oddly sexy."

Joey sat Briahna on the counter next to Lance. "Give me details. I didn't see much beyond the guy with the nice ass earlier."

"Tallish, with wild curly hair and weird dress sense. Killer arms - hot. Short, dark spiky hair, great ass, and weird facial hair - oddly sexy. I couldn't tell what sort of shop it was going to be."

"We'll go over when they open. Check them out." Joey laughed, and then frowned. "That reminds me. I can't come tonight. I told Kel I'd keep Bri all night."

"Shit, Joe. We've had these tickets for more than a week." Lance looked up from the lunchbox he was turning over in his hands. "You can't keep changing plans at the last minute."

"I'm sorry, man. But Kelly needs me to do this." Joey dropped his eyes to the top of Briahna's curly hair. She had a Wonder Woman action figure in her hands and was working on bending its knees. "I owe it to her to help out as much as I can. It was my stupid denial that got us where we are, and even though what we got was the greatest gift ever, it's up to me to make sure Kel doesn't lose out because of that. She deserves to have the life she wants, Lance." Joey lifted Briahna into his arms. "I have to get Bri home for dinner."

"Joe…"

Joey paused and turned around. "I really am sorry, man. I've been looking forward to that concert all week." He shifted Briahna on his hip and picked up her bag. "Maybe Nick or Kevin will go?

"Yeah. Maybe." Lance smiled gently at Joey. "Go. Have fun with your kid. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Joey smiled. "Sure. I'll see you then."

*

"Yo, JC, aren't you done yet? These paint fumes are killing me."

"Relax, Chris. You want it to be perfect, don't you?"

"No, you ass. You want it to be perfect, I just want it to tell people who the hell we are!"

As he walked past, Joey smiled at the voices drifting from the little brown store. The guy in the window had a paintbrush in one hand and tin of paint in the other. Joey caught his eye; he smiled in return and waved the paintbrush at Briahna. Lance was right, he was hot and he did dress weird.

*

"It's a record store," Lance announced as he walked through the door.

Joey nodded a little from his spot beside the till. "A record exchange. I know."

"What? How do you know? Did you talk to them?"

Lance liked to think he knew all the gossip before anyone else, but he usually got it just a little bit wrong. Joey always enjoyed the rare moments when he knew more than Lance. He smiled, hoping it looked mysterious. "Ve haf our vays."

"You saw Stan Morrison, didn't you?"

"Ve could make a deal."

Lance slapped the back of Joey's head. "Tell me what you know."

"Not much. It's going to be a record exchange called 'Redux Records', the guys running it are Chris and JC , JC's the one with the hair, they work shifts at KX50," Joey took a breath, "and Mrs. Morrison's convinced they're a couple."

"Really? What makes her so sure?"

"Something about a piggyback and twirling." The door swung open and Joey turned his head. Typically, it was one of the subjects of their conversation who walked into the store. JC was wearing faded jeans that draped off slim hips and a t-shirt with Bugs Bunny on the front. The hair was still crazy, curling around his face like a lion's mane and it made Joey wonder if his partner would look like a tin man or a scarecrow.

He walked around the displays, eyes darting from left to right like he didn't know where to look first, and Joey and Lance gave up any pretense of conversation to watch him move. His hands reached out regularly, as if to touch, but he kept pulling them back.

"Go ahead and pick stuff up, dude. Anything I don't want people touching is right here behind me."

The guy jumped a little at Joey's voice before he walked straight to the counter. "Uh. Hey, how's going?"

"Good. JC, right?" Joey smiled. "From across the road?"

"How did you…." The guy frowned. "Oh, I know. The other day, with the little girl." He smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled. "I'm JC."

Joey grinned. "I know." He pointed at his chest and then over at Lance. "Joey, and the dork next to the computer there, is Lance."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"So is there something I can help you with or are you just checking out the neighbours?" Joey felt Lance raise his eyebrow and swung a foot sideways to kick him.

It was clear the exchange hadn't been as subtle as Joey had hoped, JC's eyes were full of hidden laughter and the left corner of his mouth had twitched a little higher. "Well, I was planning on just checking out the merchandise, but I might as well see what you've got for sale. I'm looking for a gift."

"He comes pretty cheap."

This time Joey didn't even try to hide that he was hitting Lance. "I am not cheap, Bass. I'll have you know I charge at least a hundred an hour." He leant conspiratorially towards JC and winked. "Course, I also give it away for free."

JC snorted and then clamped a hand over his mouth. Joey watched as he took a quick breath and said, "So does that mean I won't have to pay for the Tick figure behind your head?"

"We could give it to you free, but then we'd have to close down," said Lance.

Joey pulled the keys from his pocket and opened the cabinet behind him. He pulled four figures down from its shelf and passed one to JC, who began turning it in his hands.

"Mysteries abound!"

"Hey, it talks too? This is perfect. Chris will go insane. How much?"

"Sorry, man. That one only comes as part of a set." Joey handed JC another figure.

JC ran a finger over the writing on the plastic t-shirt and pressed the tummy. "All in a day's work!" Joey watched as he put the figure back on the counter and reached into his back pocket. "Even better. What do I owe you?"

Joey wavered. He liked JC, but they'd only just met and he couldn't afford to give big discounts. "It's $80 for the set."

"Shit." JC paused and his eyes dropped to his hands. "That's a little more than I have to spend." He reached out to touch to it again and Joey couldn't stop himself.

"How much do you have to spend?" He clasped a hand on JC's shoulder and smiled at him. "I bet we can find Chris something just as good." Lance nodded in agreement and Joey let go of JC to walk out from behind the counter. "What does he like?"

JC looked directly at Joey and smiled. "He'd like you."

"Really?" Lance snickered. "So when can we introduce them? And should I get a big bow?"

"There's a party at the store tonight. You should come when you close up." JC was grinning right at Joey now and Joey was about 80% sure that he should be scared.

"So. JC. What would you be interested in buying? I think it's the least you can do after organising to give me to someone I've never met."

JC laughed, sounding joyful and mischievous at once. "Ok, you find something in my price range and I'll buy it, but," he waved a finger at Joey, "you have to come to our opening party. Deal?"

Joey looked over to Lance, who nodded slightly, then back to JC. "It's a deal." Taking a step away from JC, he spun in a circle with his arm outstretched. "Tell me, sir, which items would please you this day." He slipped past JC and ran to the comics display. "This Tick Halloween Special Comic." He dashed to the shelves on the back wall. "Or what about this Tick Series 1 Action figure?" Joey stopped. He had just the thing in the storeroom. "Please sir, take a seat." He lifted JC onto the counter top like he was Briahna. "I shall be back momentarily with your purchase."

Joey went to the storeroom and returned triumphantly a moment later. "Get your wallet back out, my man, because I found it."

"Found what, Joe? I didn't think we had any Tick merch. left." Lance was usually on top of their stock list, but occasionally Joey would find something they'd both missed or forgotten about since the last inventory.

"This." Joey held up the 16" Talking Tick figure. "I saw it the other day when Frank came in for his order." He turned to JC. "It doesn't have the box anymore, but it still works. Listen." Joey pressed the button and held the figure at JC.

"Do you want me to kick your behind?"

JC opened his mouth, but Joey held up a hand. "And best of all, my new friend, it's only $30. Is that the right price?"

"The price is perfect." JC smiled and took the figure from Joey. A moment later he handed it back. "Can you bring it over with you later tonight? That way Chris won't see it before I want to give it to him."

Joey narrowed his eyes before he nodded. "Sure. No problem."

The bell over the door rang and they all turned to look. A lanky guy with a buzz cut walked through the entrance, stopped, and tilted his chin up slightly. "Hey. Yo, JC, can you hurry up dude? Chris's bitching is driving me nuts." His eyes slipped over Joey and Lance and Joey knew he was being sized up.

JC rolled his eyes and smiled an apology. "I'll be back in a minute, Justin. Tell Chris I'm bringing coffee." He slipped off the counter, dug around in his wallet and handed Joey the thirty dollars. "What time do you close up?"

"Nine." Lance answered.

"Cool. Come over anytime after you close." JC grinned at Joey. "You might want to freshen up a bit, just so you make a good impression." He ducked away from Joey's swat and headed for the door. "See you cats later."

*

Joey and Lance stood just inside the threshold of Redux Records and stared. It didn't seem possible to fit that many records, CDs, display stands and people into one tiny shop. The Beatles were wafting from the stereo and when the song changed Joey realised it was Let It Be. Not surprising, then, that the mood of the party seemed chaotic but strangely subdued.

He scanned the room. JC was in a corner by the till, his arms waving as he spoke to the cluster of people around him. Joey nudged Lance with The Tick's foot and nodded at the small group. They pushed through the crowd, snippets of conversations chasing them on the way, and came to a stop in front of JC. Seconds after they stopped moving, the music cut out.

"What the fuck?" The voice was pitched high and sharp. "Justin, you'd better not be touching my sound system or so help you, you'll go down in history as the first person banned from a store before it even opens."

The crowd tittered, but Joey was just glad that he wasn't the one that had fucked with the stereo.

"Chris, you ass. This album is too depressing. It's symbolic of an ending. You can't play it at a party."

"The only ending it will be symbolic of is yours if you don't put it back on."

"No way, man. This was their last album. You shouldn't be playing that shit at a party celebrating a grand opening. The music should be uplifting and fun."

"It wasn't their last album you dork. It was just the last one released."

"Which makes it their last album."

"Which makes it the last album the record company put out, not the last thing they recorded together, so it is not, therefore, symbolic of an ending."

Joey had his neck craned to see the pseudo-argument, but he couldn't make out who was talking. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he turned to see JC grinning at him. JC looked at the bag Joey had clutched in his hand and called out past Joey. "Chris! Hey, Chris!"

"What? Can't you hear I'm having a discussion?"

JC laughed. "We can all hear it, dude. Just let Justin play with the music for a little bit and get your ass over here. I have something for you." JC cast a sly look at Joey and muttered. "Two things if you're lucky."

Joey felt himself get hot. It was lucky he didn't get embarrassed. He bumped JC on the head with The Tick before handing it to him. When he looked back at Lance, there was someone new standing beside him.

"Well 'C. What have you got for me?"

Chris was short. That was the first thing Joey noticed about him. Compared to Joey, he was really short. His black hair spiked up in a million different directions, he had a goatee that appeared to have two…horns, there was a light sheen of sweat across his upper lip and beside his sideburns, his black t-shirt said 'real live action hero', and he had an attitude that radiated beyond his size. Joey wanted lick the side of his face and then fuck him senseless.

JC had both his hands behind his back. "First let me introduce you to Joey and Lance."

"Fuck that." Chris reached around JC, who danced out of the way and back into Lance. "Give me my present, Chasez."

"Now, Chris. I won't give it to you if you're gonna be like that." JC held up a finger. "Hush. You know I'll win. I've had years of practice."

While JC was talking, Chris tried again to grab his present. JC caught his hand and they started spinning in circles as Chris stretched to grab the figure and JC kept turning out of his reach. The music stopped. Then Dead or Alive filled the room. Joey and Lance glanced at each other and burst out laughing just as the chorus kicked in. "You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record, baby, right round, round, round."

Chris barked a short burst of laughter and JC giggled as they collapsed to the floor. The crowd around them applauded. "Justin, you fucker." Chris shouted across the room. "You're not old enough to know that song."

"I may be young, asshole, but I am wise. Now let JC give you your gift. I wanna know what it is."

The laughter rippled through the party and Joey stuck out a hand to help Chris off the floor. He clasped it and looked at Joey directly for the first time. "Hi. I'm Chris. Lance right?"

Joey smiled down at him. "Joey, actually." He tilted his head to where Lance was pulling JC up. "That's Lance."

"Hey. Nice to meet you."

Chris hadn't taken his eyes from Joey. "Yeah. Likewise." He still had Joey's hand too. Joey could feel warmth everywhere their skin touched.

"Here." JC held the figure in front of Chris and as soon as he saw it, Chris let go of Joey and leapt at JC.

"Fucker!" Chris planted a kiss on JC's cheek. "This is so fucking cool." He pushed the button on the back.

"I am the wild blue yonder!"

Chris held the figure above his head and shouted, "Redux has a mascot. All hail the mascot!" He turned in a circle showing off the figure, then grabbed JC in a hug. "Thanks, man. I didn't get you anything you know."

JC leaned back to grin at Chris and Joey suddenly felt like he was intruding. "That's ok, cat. You got me the store."

"Where'd you get it, 'C? I've wanted one of these forever."

"I got it from Joey." JC stepped away from Chris and turned to Joey with a cheeky grin. "He and Lance run Kryptonite, the store across the street."

Chris's gaze shifted to Joey and Joey found himself caught once again. He smiled at Chris and said, "Cool shop."

"It is, isn't it?" Chris shifted The Tick so that it was sitting under his left arm. "I haven't seen yours yet. I'll have to come and check it out."

"Absolutely. I might even consider a discount." Joey watched as Chris lifted a hand to the buttons on Joey's shirt. The touch was delicate as he slipped a finger beneath the fabric to stroke Joey's chest.

"I have to talk to some people," Chris pulled his hand away and took one of Joey's, "come on."

As he was being tugged into the crowd, Joey glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of JC and Lance shaking hands and Justin frowning in their direction.

*

One, two, possibly three, hours later, Joey was ready to explode. From the moment Chris had taken his hand, they hadn't stopped touching. Chris was now familiar with every inch of Joey's ass, much as Joey was now familiar with Chris's. There had been hands drifting underneath his shirt at the small of his back, fingers playing in the hair at the nape of his neck and dizzying stolen kisses. Hot, deep, spine tingling kisses that left Joey leaning forward, panting and aching and searching for more. Every nerve in his body felt alive and he couldn't remember the name of a single person Chris had introduced him to. He leant in close to Chris's ear, inhaling a heady mixture of soap, sweat, cologne and alcohol as he did so. "Have you introduced me to everyone yet?"

Chris tilted his head so that Joey's lips slipped onto his neck and Joey took the opportunity to suck gently. He was well past caring who saw what. Chris moaned and Joey felt him nod. He straightened away from Chris and looked up. Lance was standing in front of them, grinning. Joey had no idea when the person Chris had been talking to had moved and Lance had taken his place. "Hey. Having a good time?"

"Yep." Lance had a drink in one hand and his eyes were glazed. "Good party, Chris. You and JC really know what you're doing."

"Of course we do. And now, if you don't mind, it's time for this outstanding host to bail." Chris winked. "I have things I need to do."

Lance laughed and Joey groaned – work was going to be an endless series of questions for the rest of the week. "See you later, Chris. Thanks for letting us come." Lance's smile turned evil. "Joey, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, man. Have fun."

Chris pulled on Joey's hand. "Your place or mine?"

Joey stepped closer, pressing himself against Chris's back as they started weaving through the crowd. "Yours."

*  
Joey only managed a fleeting impression of Chris's apartment – neat, but cluttered – as he was pushed through to the bedroom. It was small and dim, but not totally dark. A soft, blue glow flickered through the curtains from a sign across the street; he'd seen it when they were in the taxi. The bed was rumpled, unmade, and inviting.

Behind him, Chris had started pulling at Joey's clothes as soon as the bed was in sight, and Joey turned to do the same. He was paralysed for a moment as he got his first look at Chris since coming up the stairs. It was almost like he could see the energy vibrating through Chris's body. His eyes were half-closed, but there was an intensity in his gaze that went straight to Joey's cock.

Joey lifted Chris's t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. He pulled Chris in and stopped thinking altogether.

*  
From the moment Joey had arrived at the store, things had gone from bad to nightmarish. It had started when he checked the answering machine and found two messages cancelling orders - each worth more than a hundred dollars. He'd been sympathetic with the first customer, it wasn't the guy's fault that his employer had gone bust and laid everyone off, so he'd worked out a payment plan that made them both happy. The second customer had been an asshole. He hadn't wanted the Ghost Rider statue anymore and refused to pay when Joey called to lay out his obligation. After more than 20 minutes arguing on the phone, Joey had hung up no closer to getting his money. He was either going to have spend money on legal collection or write the payment off. Neither option was one he could afford.

After lunch, an order had arrived completely screwed up. Instead of the trade books he'd ordered, he'd received more Ultimate X-Men. A few mixed up numbers meant another set of calls to tell customers their books weren't going to be available when he'd said they would be. That had meant more bitching – at the supplier and from the customers. Then, as if that hadn't been enough, a group of kids had come into the store and tried to walk away with whatever they could carry. They'd thought he couldn't see, that he was stupid enough to be distracted by one while the others roamed through his store helping themselves. When he had confronted them, they'd bolted and he'd stumbled into a display trying to chase them. He had been sorting through what he'd broken for the past 15 minutes when Lance walked through the door.

"Hey, Joe. How's it going? Pretty good, I expect." Lance put his laptop on the counter and turned around. "Shit, what the hell happened."

"I knocked the display table trying to chase down some punk ass kids." Joey held out the Wonder Woman leg. "Some of this isn't salvageable. Tell me there's an online market for doll pieces."

Lance laughed. "There probably is. I'll look when I'm done with the website and EBay." He took the leg from Joey and bopped him on the nose. "So how was last night?"

Joey grinned. "Yeah. Pretty good."

The leg hit his nose again. "Pretty good? Pretty good isn't good enough, Fatone. I want details on the man that had you so horny you didn't even notice when people were talking to you."

"You're such a drama queen, Lance." Joey got up from the floor and carried the small pile of former collectibles to the counter. "I knew you were there."

"You had no idea I was there until you realised you had to be polite and say goodbye to the person Chris was talking to." Lance handed Joey one of the coffees he brought and popped the lid off his.

"Eh. Whatever. Doesn't mean I'm giving you any details, Bass."

"Oh, no way. No frickin' way." Lance stole Joey's coffee back. "I'm holding this to ransom until you give me details."

"Lance…."

He wafted the coffee under Joey's nose, but snatched it back before Joey could grab it safely. "Details. Size, position, duration, kinks, give me something or you'll stay caffeine free until we close up."

Joey rolled his eyes. He wanted his coffee. Damn it, he needed his coffee. "Okay. I'll give you some details and you'll give me my coffee and serve any customers any customers who come in. I need to sort this crap out properly."

"Deal." Lance slid the coffee back along the counter. "Well."

"It was really fucking good." Joey started separating the mildly broken items from the absolutely trashed ones. Maybe he could just put some of it on sale. "There was no bullshit, you know? None of that sucking in your gut to look thinner because the other guy has better abs than you do or stressing that your body hair is a turn off instead of a turn on. And to answer your questions, average, several different ones, five hours off and on, and no. It was just straight up, lusty, sweaty, sticky sex." He took a sip of his coffee and waited.

"Come on, Joe, that's not enough." Lance was like a pit-bull sometimes. "You've gotta give me more than that."

"I don't, you know, but because I'm a cool guy I'll give you a little more." Joey paused to build suspense. "He gives fucking amazing head. I'm talking the best I've ever had."

"Shit." Lance was stunned. "That's pretty good; you've had a lot."

"Uh huh."

"So what's the plan then?"

"Plan?" Lance always had a plan, but he knew that wasn't what Joey did.

Lance tossed him the leg he had put in his pocket. "Yeah. Plan. Are you going to see him again? Call him? Do the dating thing."

"Fuck no." Joey added the leg to the 'might be able to save it' pile. "You know I don't date." He swept the 'useless' pile into the bin behind the counter. "I'll definitely see him again though. The sex was good and he was pretty cool."

*

It was a week before Joey saw Chris again and Chris was the one who came to him. Joey was sorting through the re-shipped trade books when Chris walked through the door. He didn't say anything immediately, just walked around the store picking up things here and there, doing voices and making comments to himself as he went. Finally he wandered over to where Joey was crouched on the floor.

"You know, that's probably really bad for your back." There was a smirk in his voice and Joey smiled. "I normally wouldn't say anything, but I have a vested interested in making sure your back is fully functional."

"Really?" Joey stood up and made a show of working at the muscles in his lower back. "I guess I didn't get that message."

"You wouldn't have. I only just decided right then." Chris hoisted himself onto the counter and started swinging his legs. "This is a pretty fucking cool shop you've got, dude. It's almost as cool as mine."

Joey leant against the counter next to Chris. "Mine's older."

"Right. So mine has that new, fresh, 'oh, I've never been here before' smell. Whereas as yours has that 'man, this place has been here forever' stench."

"You'd better watch what you say about my store, old man." Joey crowded into Chris's space. "I saw your ID, remember. I know that you're almost as old as this place." He laughed and ducked away as Chris tried to poke him in the stomach. "Did you see anything you liked?"

"Besides you, you mean?"

Joey groaned. "Did you and JC meet at a 'How to Flirt with Customer Service Staff' seminar, by any chance. One that came with a handbook of cheesy lines?"

Chris frowned a little before he laughed. "Nah. We met at the radio station where we do shifts. I could have sworn I told you that?"

"You might have. I was a little distracted by the hot guy that kept grabbing my ass and licking my lips."

"And you say I'm cheesy!"

Joey glanced at the door and then stepped in front of Chris, holding him on the counter with hands either side of his hips. "I didn't say I wasn't."

Chris nodded. "True," he whispered.

His mouth was hot when Joey leant the rest of the way in and he tasted like cinnamon. It was every bit as good as it had been at the party and Chris's house - kisses that alternated between biting and sucking and exploration that left Joey's body warm and his lips swollen. He pulled back, but kept his arms wrapped around Chris's back. Their hips were flush against each and he could feel Chris pressing into him.

Chris breathed heavily next to him for a minute and then said, "I did notice a shortage of '80s superhero memorabilia."

Joey stared at him for a second before he snorted with laughter and dropped his head to Chris's shoulder. He laughed and laughed while Chris hands slipped under the bottom edge of his t-shirt. A few deep breaths later, he could speak again. "So who am I missing?

"Dude. It's more of a case of who you have." Chris's fingers were brushing along tiny sections of Joey's sides.

"Okay. So who do I have?" Joey knew what he had, '80s-wise, but he wanted to hear what Chris thought.

Chris slipped his hands out of Joey's shirt and pushed him out of the way so he could hop off the counter. "Right. So over here," he gestured at the glass display near the back wall, "you've got some '80s era Wonder Woman stuff. Hanging up on the wall is what appears to be 'Lois and Clark' era Superman merchandise. And finally, in this cabinet by the door, you have He-Man and She-Ra lunchboxes." Chris walked back and sat on the counter again. "It's not enough. The '80s are under-represented."

"And?" Joey stepped between Chris's legs again.

"Where're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Inspector Gadget? Batfink? Captain Planet?" Chris took a breath. "And what about Knightrider?"

"Some of those aren't even real superheroes, Chris. And besides, there is no way I'd have Knightrider merchandise in here." He moved in a little closer. "David Hasselhoff is a giant weenie who can't sing and the A-Team was way better."

"No way! Knightrider was cooler. He had Kitt, what did the A-Team have?" Chris waved his hand through the air between them. "Nothin! That's what the A-Team had. Nothin."

"That was the whole point. They had nothing. They had to put it all together, spur of the moment, high pressure, seat of the pants, miracles."

Chris snorted. "They weren't MacGyver, man, and they didn't have a car that talked."

Joey put his hands on Chris's thighs. "No, but they had Mr. T."

Chris put his hands on top of Joey's and slid them up further. "Mr. T was pretty cool."

"Mr. T was the best. If I didn't think I'd fall over and never be able to get back up, I'd be wearing gold chains too." Joey pushed his hands along Chris's thighs, around to his ass, and pulled him forward. "They don't belong in my shop though." He leant in and kissed Chris slowly. "They're the wrong kind of superheroes. Anything I carry has to have been animated first, in print or on screen."

Chris nodded and caught Joey's lips again. They were still kissing when a throat cleared behind them.

"Y'all really do get caught up when you're doing that, don't you."

Chris pulled back and grinned. "Hey, Lance. How's it going?"

Lance smiled. "Good thanks. Don't mind me. I'll just be over here, working."

"Nah, man. I have to go anyway. I just came over to check out the neighbourhood." Chris pushed Joey back a little and slid off the counter in front of him. "You should come over when you close up. We can do something."

Joey felt Chris's hand drift over the front of his jeans and nodded. "Okay. Yeah. I'll see you later."

"Cool!" Chris pecked Joey on the cheek and then slapped his butt on the way out. "See ya, Lance."

"Bye, Chris." Lance turned to Joey. "Not dating, hmm?"

Joey sighed. "Not dating. No."

*

Over the next few weeks, Joey fell into something that resembled a routine. Two or three nights of the week he would close the store and go over to Redux Records to wait for Chris – usually on the nights Chris didn't have a shift at the radio station. Then they'd grab take-out and go to Chris's house. Staying at Chris's involved very little sleep, but Joey was finding that he enjoyed getting laid regularly without the effort of going to bars. On the nights he wasn't at Chris's, he would take care of Briahna or go out with Lance. Joey enjoyed it; his life had become a perfect balance of family, work and great sex.

Looking out for Briahna and Kelly was always going to come first though, no matter what, so it was inevitable that the time would come when he'd have to cancel plans with Chris. Joey was waiting for Chris to finish pricing their new stock when his phone rang.

"Hi Joe, it's me." Kelly's voice jolted Joey from the semi-trance he'd fallen into while listening to JC and Justin argue about music.

"Kel. Hey. What's up?"

"I need a favour." She paused. "I'm really sorry to do this, but Nathan surprised me with two tickets to U2."

Joey sat up and glanced across at Chris. "When?"

"Tonight."

"Kel."

"I know, I know. You have no idea how sorry I am, but it's U2, Joe. You know how much I love them," she pleaded.

He sighed. "It's 8.30, won't you be late already?"

"It's a late show. Please, Joe? You're great with everything and I know I take advantage—"

"You don't."

"—but this would be really special."

Joey slipped from his seat and walked over to Chris. "It's okay, Kel. I'll come by and pick her up in half an hour."

Chris looked up as Joey's arms slid around his waist. "Hey, I'm almost done. Then we can leave these freaks to argue all night."

JC and Justin were standing in the Blues section, both of them gesturing wildly. Joey watched them for a moment, his chin resting on Chris's shoulder. "Does Justin even work here?"

Chris laughed. "We don't pay him for anything. He just hangs around for the joy of our scintillating company and music collection."

Justin overheard and took a break from arguing. "There's nothing scintillating about your company, Kirkpatrick."

"You should just admit you have a crush on me, Justin. Get the embarrassing admission out of the way before it becomes a shameful secret."

"Fuck off." Justin stuck a finger up at Chris and turned back to JC.

Joey turned his cheek onto Chris's shoulder. "So, um, I kind of have to cancel tonight."

"What?" Chris turned around and Joey straightened. "How come?"

"My ex-girlfriend called. She needs me to take care of our daughter tonight."

"Ex-girlfriend? Daughter?" Chris's voice was high enough to shatter glass. "What the fuck?"

Joey felt goose bumps crawl across the back his neck. "I didn't tell you yet, huh?"

"No you fucking did not tell me you had a fucking kid." Chris had backed up against the wall, his shoulder crushing the corner of a Clash poster.

"Hey. Don't talk about my daughter like that, dude." Joey put a hand on Chris's arm only to have it shaken off. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but—"

"But you have a girlfriend and a daughter." Chris pushed Joey away from him. "Jesus, Joey. I know we're just fucking around, but I'm not going to be that guy."

Joey shifted uncomfortably. "Ex-girlfriend, and what guy?" The background was too quiet now. Joey could see Justin and JC from the corner of his eye, watching like startled rabbits.

"The experimental guy. The one you fuck while playing happy families at home." Chris ran a hand through his hair. "Man, no wonder I haven't seen your place yet."

"Ex, Chris. She's my ex-girlfriend." Joey stepped in close, trapping Chris against the wall. "I've been out for two and a half years. Kelly knows everything about me. You are not that guy." He took Chris's hand. "I know we're just having some fun, but I wouldn't do that to you. To anyone." His voice softened. "Trust me."

Chris looked at Joey and sighed. "Why should I, dude? You didn't even think to tell me something this big. What if I'd had a no fucking guys with kids policy?"

Joey smiled slightly. "Do you?"

"Well. No. But it's the principal of the thing."

"I'm sorry." Joey tilted his head and kissed beneath Chris's ear. "I have a habit of getting distracted when you're around."

"Whatever." Chris pushed Joey back, but it was gentle. "Go look after your kid, man."

Joey resisted Chris's push and then moved. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah. We're okay. It's not like I was picking out china or anything."

"Good. Because I'm really fussy when it comes to kitchenware." Joey kissed Chris softly on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Chris paused a moment before answering. "Yeah. I'll see you later."

Joey nodded at JC and Justin as he walked to the door. They waved slightly and smiled.

*  
It was a few days before Joey saw Chris again, but he stuck to his vague routine and went across to Redux. Sex was sex, but sex with Chris was better and Joey wanted to keep doing it. When he pushed open the door, he was overwhelmed by the sound of Vanilla Ice asking him to 'collaborate and listen'.

"This puts a serious dent in your cool points, guys."

"We're debating the relative merits of samples and whether someone can still be considered an artist if they use them." JC flipped through records as he spoke.

"And you're using Vanilla Ice as an example of?" Joey walked over to where Chris was perched on the stool behind the counter. He slid his hand up the back of Chris's neck and into his hair. "Hi."

Chris turned to look at Joey. He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hey. So what's your opinion?"

Joey watched Chris's face for a second before answering. "Of Vanilla Ice?"

"Vanilla Ice is a joke." Justin stood next to JC, his fingers tapping against his thigh. "You can't use him to illustrate any sort of point, JC. He was a talentless hack who rode Queen's hook to success."

JC pulled another record from the file. "That's exactly my point, Justin."

"And that point is what exactly?" Justin plucked the record from JC's hands.

The music cut out. Chris waved the remote at JC. "Why is this crap even in my store? And I'm with Justin. How does Vanilla Ice prove the value of samples?" Chris tilted his head back into Joey's massaging fingers.

"It sold, didn't it?"

Chris made a rude noise. "That doesn't mean squat. People have no taste."

JC took the record back from Justin and gestured with it as he walked to the record player. "It's all about re-invention. One art form turns into another. Like a patchwork quilt." He put the record on the turntable and dropped the needle. A second later Queen filled the room with more music.

"Like a patchwork quilt?"

Justin sounded incredulous and Joey couldn't help the giggle that escaped. He waved a hand. "Sorry, sorry. Why's it like a patchwork quilt?"

JC came over to rest against the counter and Justin followed. "A patchwork quilt is made of all different kinds of material, right. And in a real patchwork, all the material has already been used. It started out life as a dress or curtains or a shirt, but then it's transformed, you see. The quilt begins its existence as many different things before being transformed into one. Samples do the same thing."

"Have you been smoking in the office again, JC?" Chris leant forward to stare at JC's eyes.

"Fuck you, Chris. It makes complete sense. It's about taking one art form and transforming it into another, equally valid, piece of art."

Justin frowned at JC. "I'm not sure I follow. Are you trying to tell me that Vanilla Ice created art?"

"Yes."

"Oh, come on, JC," Justin said. "You can't seriously believe Vanilla Ice was an artist. And please note the inverted commas I'm making with my fingers here when referring to him that way."

JC grabbed Justin's hands and folded his own over them. "But he is, don't you see. He took a brilliant piece of art, Under Pressure, and transformed it into something new."

"And crap," Chris coughed.

JC ignored him. "By doing that he created new art and introduced millions of people to something different. And if any of them even thought to check out Queen because of Ice Ice Baby, well then."

"I get what you're saying about the art, JC. I do. I just don't see how you can call Vanilla Ice an artist. Now if we were talking about the Grey Album...."

Chris turned to Joey and said quietly, "They're going to be at this for the rest of the night. They should just fuck each other and get it over with." He licked a trail up Joey's neck and bit his earlobe gently. "You'll probably be able to catch the rest next week if you want to find out who wins."

Joey smiled. "I'll just ask for an update from JC later." He slid a hand across Chris's back, feeling the warmth radiating through his shirt. "My place?"

Chris looked at him briefly and then nodded. He interrupted Justin's digression into quality versus sell out hip hop. "We'll see you losers later. JC, I'll lock up tomorrow instead of tonight."

JC grinned and nodded. "Sure, man. Have fun."

*

"I still can't believe you guys had tickets for this." Joey shouted back over his shoulder at JC. "Lance and I have been wanting to see NERD for ages."

JC laughed. "One of the perks of working at a radio station. Chris and I might have the shittiest shifts, but we're the best at getting our hands on the free tickets before anyone else."

"Well, thanks again, man. This is awesome."

"No problem. Besides, Justin would have drawn blood if we didn't get them." JC bumped into Joey's back and Joey felt one of the drinks JC was carrying slosh onto the back of his shirt.

Chris reached up to take his beer from Joey. "Nice going, JC. Or is this a new concept you've come up with, spilling the drink instead of drinking it?"

Joey and JC put the last of the drinks on the table and slid into the booth.

"Fuck you, Chris. Next time you can spend half an hour at the bar waiting to get served."

Chris dropped an arm across Joey's shoulders. "Where's the boy wonder?"

"We lost him somewhere back in the crowd." Joey slumped a little so that Chris wouldn't get a sore shoulder. "The place is packed already."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Lance was reclining against the seat, his drink now cradled loosely in his hand. "What time do they start?"

JC shrugged. "No idea, but good things come to those who wait."

"Everything's about waiting with you, isn't it 'C?" Justin sounded a little pissed and looked a little drunk. He pushed JC over and crowded into the booth. Joey shuffled closer to Chris until they were pressed together from ankle to shoulder.

"What?" JC sounded confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, Justin."

Joey heard Justin sigh. They all did. "Of course you don't."

Joey pushed Justin's drink along the table until it was in front of him.

"Thanks, Joe." Justin took a gulp from his glass. "Don't worry about it, JC. It's not important."

JC was frowning, confusion written across his face. "But—"

"Joey! Lance! What's up?"

Joey looked away from Justin and JC. "Hey, Nick. AJ, man, I didn't know you were back." He flicked a look at Lance, who seemed to be gazing at his hands before he looked up and caught Joey's eye. Lance had broken up with AJ right before AJ's first stint in rehab and Joey had been working to rid Lance of his guilt issues ever since.

"Got back last week." AJ nodded towards Chris. "Boyfriend?"

"No!" Joey and Chris answered in unison. They looked at each other and started laughing. "Just friends, man," Joey said. "Are the others here too?"

"Nah. We're flying solo, ah, duo, tonight." Nick eyed Justin as he spoke and then stuck out his hand. "I'm Nick."

Justin took Nick's hand. "Justin."

"Shit, sorry." Joey took his hand from Chris's leg and pointed at each person in turn. "This is Chris, JC, and you just met Justin. Guys, this is Nick and AJ. We bum around together sometimes."

"Hey. I'd say take a seat, but we're kind of squashed already." Chris grinned. "Not that I'm complaining."

AJ laughed. "That's cool. We were on our way to stake out a spot near the stage before we stopped. Nice meeting you." He and Nick started moving away from the table when Justin jumped up, drink in hand.

"Hang on a minute, I'll come with you." He finished his drink in one swallow, slammed the glass on the table and followed Nick and AJ into the crowd. JC watched him go.

"Well, well, well." Chris whispered in Joey's ear. Joey looked at Lance who gave him a ghost of a smile and a discreet thumbs up.

*

"That was fucking awesome!" Chris shouted.

"Awesome." Joey agreed and wrapped his arms around Chris from behind as they walked to Joey's car.

Chris covered Joey's hands with his own. "We're going to my place. I have something for you and I forgot to bring it."

Joey nodded and inhaled the mixed scent of Chris's shampoo and hair gel. "Okay, but I have to leave early in the morning. I'm taking Briahna to the zoo tomorrow."

"Cool. Now walk faster." Chris dropped a hand behind him and between their bodies. "I'm really fucking horny and if you don't hurry up we're going to be fucking right here."

Joey laughed. He hauled Chris over his shoulder and started to run. "Is this fast enough for you?"

"No!" Chris slapped Joey's ass. "C'mon, Joe. I want to get home and suck you till you scream."

Joey gripped Chris tighter and stepped up the pace. When he got to the car he dumped Chris on the hood and pulled him in for a deep, probing kiss that left them both breathless.

"Home. Now." Chris said.

Joey nodded and pushed Chris towards the passenger door.

*

They stumbled through Chris's front door and it reminded Joey of the night they'd met - except this time he was the one who thrust Chris into the bedroom. He pushed Chris all the way onto the bed and crawled up his body.

Chris threw his head back and Joey could see small beads of sweat forming on his neck. He ground down with his hips; the friction intoxicated him. When Chris tilted his head back further, Joey couldn't resist. He licked a trail up Chris's neck and sucked on his pulse point. Chris groaned. "Fuck, Joe. Come on."

Joey wriggled his way back down and peeled Chris's shirt back. He kissed and licked a pattern across Chris's chest, enjoying every twitch of his body. When he reached Chris's shoulders, he tugged and pulled the shirt off. Chris seized the moment and yanked Joey's shirt free as well. Then he sank back into the bed and grinned. "What next?"

Joey snarled at him and captured his mouth. The kiss was a challenge. Chris responded and Joey dropped his full weight on top of Chris. He rocked his hips. Chris groaned again. Joey rocked hard once more and then set a regular rhythm. He teased with quick, light thrusts. When Chris clawed at his back and began frantically trying to increase their speed, he held himself up on one hand and manoeuvred their pants open. He lowered himself down again. This time his movements were firm and measured. Their sweat left them slick and Joey bit at his lip as Chris began a counter rhythm. Joey increased the pace. Adrenalin coursed through his body. Chris missed the rhythm, stilled and moaned. Joey moved faster. The rhythm built in him until heat pushed through his body and he felt like he was on fire. He rocked forward one last time and collapsed completely on Chris.

Chris turned his head and pressed a kiss to Joey's brow. "I thought I was meant to blow you."

"Later." Joey rolled to the side and pulled Chris back against him. "You can blow me later."

*

When Joey woke up, Chris was staring at him. His hair was flat on one side and the beard horns were sticking out at odd angles. Joey pulled him in for a kiss. "Morning."

"Hi." Chris frowned. "I forgot to give you your thing. It's nothing big. Just something I saw that made me think of you." He rolled away from Joey and rummaged under the bed. When he turned back again, he thrust out a plastic bag. "Here."

Joey took it, touching Chris's hands as he did so. He opened the bag, peeked inside and stuck his hand in. "Chris." It was a Mr. T figure. Chris had added some gold chains around the neck, so it jingled slightly when Joey pulled it free of the bag. "This is so cool." Joey leant across and kissed Chris lightly. "Thanks, man."

"Eh. It's no big deal." Chris shrugged. "Like I said, I saw it and thought of you."

Joey grinned. "If I didn't have to pick my daughter up in fifteen minutes, I'd be fucking you through the mattress right now." He paused. "What do you have on today?"

Chris looked at him, his expression blank. "Nothing."

"Great!" Joey grabbed Chris's hand and started pulling him from the bed. "You're coming with me to the zoo."

"Are you—"

"Don't question. Just do." He pushed Chris into the bathroom and slapped him on the ass. "And this way we get to have sex in the shower and still be almost on time."

*

Lance was at the computer when Joey walked through the door. "Hey, man. How was it today?"

"Pretty quiet." Lance tapped a few more keys and looked up. "Only a few customers so far. But the online sales have been good."

"Just as well." Joey dropped his bag behind the counter and handed Lance a coffee. "Things have been pretty slow in here lately. I'm starting to worry."

Lance flipped the lid from his coffee and blew on the foam. "We'll be okay, Joe. The economy will pick up again and people will come back."

Joey sighed. "I hope so."

"Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. That's why you hired me, remember?" Lance clapped Joey on the back. "So how was the zoo? Did Bri flip out for the monkeys again?"

"The zoo was great. She still goes crazy for the monkeys, but I think it was a toss up between the real monkeys and Chris's impression of the monkeys this time."

"Chris went to the zoo with you?" Lance eyebrows were raised and Joey cursed his loose lips.

"Yeah. He had a free day so…."

"So you thought you'd introduce him to your daughter?" Lance took a sip of his coffee and Joey waited. "Dating?"

Joey shook his head. "No."

Lance snorted. "Bullshit."

"Lance, we're just having fun. So he came to the zoo with us, so what?"

"Let me lay it out for you, Joey." Lance put his cup down and began to tick off fingers. "You spend three nights a week together. When you see each other you cuddle and act like a couple on a honeymoon. You haven't slept with anyone else since you met him. And, finally, not only did you tell him about your daughter, you introduced him to her." Lance poked Joey in the chest. "If that's not dating, I don't know what it is. You guys are such a couple."

"Lance! We are not a couple. We aren't even dating." Joey grabbed his bag and began unpacking what he needed for the evening. "It's just a casual thing."

Lance reached into the pile of things Joey had put on the counter. He held up the Mr. T figure. "What's this?"

Joey winced. "New store mascot."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Chris. But it doesn't mean anything."

Lance snorted. "Dating!"

"Fuck you." Joey looked in front of him and realised he'd left his wallet in the car. "I have to get my wallet. I'll be back in a minute." He walked out the door and Lance shouted after him.

"Dating!"

As Joey walked past Redux on the way to his car, he heard Chris shout. "We are not dating, JC, so shut the fuck up!" He grinned and started whistling.

*

The Friday nights that Joey didn't have Briahna had become a semi-regular pool night. He, Lance, Chris, JC, and usually Justin would head to Finnegan's on the corner to have a few drinks and shoot some stick. Chris and JC stuck their heads through the door at 9.30.

"Ready to go?"

They nodded. Joey turned the key in the till, Lance flipped off the lights and they walked out the door. As Joey was locking up, Chris leant up against him and sucked on his ear.

"I don't know why they don't just admit it," JC said behind them.

"They're in denial." Lance's reply was conversational. "I think they've each managed to find the only other person in the city with the same dating disorder."

Chris grabbed Joey's hand and started to swing their arms. "Tra lala lala. I am not dating anyone. Tra lala lala. But I get to have awesome sex. Tra lala lala. I'm not a moron who doesn't know what he's doing with his own life. Tra lala lala. "

Joey snorted a laugh. Then he picked up Chris's melody and started to sing along. They skipped the rest of the way down the street, singing at the top of their lungs and laughing at JC and Lance's attempts to disown them.

"Where's J tonight, dude?" Joey asked JC as he handed him the cue.

JC walked around the table.

"Anytime now, 'C. We don't have time for you to take 15 minutes for every shot!" Chris shouted.

JC ignored him and answered Joey. "I don't know, man. He hasn't been around as much lately." He lined up the shot. "I'm kind of worried about him."

"He's probably sick of waiting, JC." Joey bit his lip. He shouldn't have said anything. Now he was going to have to say everything.

"Waiting?"

Chris jumped off his seat and took the cue from JC's hand. "For you to get a clue, dipshit. He's only been waiting for you to fuck him since the first time he saw you."

"No, he hasn't." JC looked at Joey, who nodded. "Shit. No. I think you're wrong."

Joey put a gentle hand on JC's shoulder. "He's not wrong, JC."

JC looked stunned. It amazed Joey that he could have been so oblivious to something that was so obvious to everyone else.

"Fuck. I need a drink." He pushed around Joey and walked away.

Chris put down the cue and started to follow, but Joey stopped him. "Let me."

Lance got back from the bathroom and looked at the two of them. "What'd I miss?"

Joey just smiled mysteriously. "I'll be back." He patted Chris's ass and followed JC.

He found him sitting at the bar, the stunned look still in place. Joey sat next to him. "Sorry, dude. I shouldn't have said anything."

JC shook his head. "I just can't believe I didn't know anything about it. He's my best friend, you know? I'm supposed to know him better than anyone else in the world."

"That's not always how it works." Joey waved to the bartender and ordered two beers. "And it's just one thing, JC. You still know him better than anyone else."

"Do I?"

"Sure you do. How did you meet him?"

JC smiled. "He made a nuisance of himself. The first night I had a radio shift, he called. We got into a huge argument on air about the Rolling Stones versus the Beatles. I thought he was an annoying brat and told him to piss off." JC looked at Joey. "He called every night for a week."

Joey grinned. "He seems like a stubborn guy."

JC rolled his eyes. "You have no idea, dude. After a week of calling me on air he got it into his head that we should meet. He talked his way into the studio the next time I was on air and wouldn't go away until I had a drink with him." JC hit his forehead with a hand. "I am a complete idiot. How could I not notice?"

"I guess you just weren't thinking of him that way."

"No, not at all. He was just this crazy kid who turned out to be funny and entertaining and a really cool friend." JC sighed. "I've probably hurt him a thousand times without even realising. God."

Joey put a hand on JC's back and rubbed it in small circles. "It doesn't matter, JC. He loves you anyway. As a friend as well as more."

"What am I going to do?"

"Depends on how you feel, man."

JC sighed again. "I'm not really sure about that." He stood up. "I'm going to go. Say bye to Lance and your boyfriend for me."

Joey shoved JC lightly. "He is not my boyfriend, asshole."

JC grinned. "Whatever, cat. I'll see you later."

Joey watched him go and then went back to the table.  
*

"Fuck!" Joey looked at the letter again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Lance stuck his head out of the storeroom. "What is it, Joe?"

"We are completely fucking fucked." Joey slumped against the counter and waved the letter at Lance. "They're selling the store."

"What!" Lance hurried across to the counter and took the letter from Joey's hand. He scanned through it. "Shit." He looked at Joey. "What are we going to do?"

Joey shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

*

"Hey, hot stuff." Chris bounced into Kryptonite with a huge smile on his face. "How's it hanging."

Joey looked at Chris and just couldn't fake it. "Hey."

Chris stopped bouncing around and wrapped his arms around Joey's middle. "Gonna tell me what it is?"

"The store's being sold." Joey rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand and then rested his cheek on the top of Chris's head. "I don't know what to do."

Chris squeezed a little tighter. "You'll buy it of course."

"We can't afford it, Chris. Lance and I have been wracking our brains all afternoon and no matter what we do, we're still going to come up short."

"You could always move. Find another store."

Joey sighed and shook his head slightly. "Yeah. I guess. But I don't want to."

Chris chuckled quietly. "Don't want to move away from the stud across the street, huh?"

"That, and this store is pretty much my life." Joey felt moisture trickle beside his nose. "This wasn't just my place, Chris; it was my dad's too."

Chris's hands started smoothing tenderly along Joey's back.

"He opened this place more than 30 years ago. It's older than I am." Joey wrapped his arms around Chris's waist and held on tightly. "My first memory is my dad letting me pick one of the toys from the rear wall display as a Christmas present. I spent every afternoon after school helping him out or sitting on that stool reading comics. I don't think I can run this store anywhere else." His voice hitched and he inhaled deeply. "If we lose this space, then Kryptonite closes."

Chris held Joey tightly and hummed quietly. They were still standing there when Lance came back.

"Joe! Oh, hey, Chris."

Chris let Joey go slowly and stepped back. "Hey, Lance. I'd better get back, JC will be wondering—"

Joey grabbed Chris's wrist. "Stay," he said.

Chris looked at him and nodded.

Lance put his bag on the counter and began pulling his laptop out. "So. We have a month. I talked to Mr. O'Meara and the good news is they're willing to give us first option on buying the store." Lance paused. "The bad news is they won't even consider dropping the price."

Joey took a deep breath. "Right. Okay. So we start considering our options again. There has to be some way we can get the money together. Loans, family, selling stuff. I don't care what it takes, Lance. We are not losing this store."

"Damn right we're not." He booted his computer and smiled. "Let's go over these figures and get them ready to approach the bank."

Joey forced a grin. "Absolutely. And if the first bank says no, we'll go to the next one, and the one after that, and the one after that, until one of them says yes." He pressed Chris's hand with his own. "Thanks."

Chris smiled. "No problem. I really do need to go."

"Yeah."

"But I'll be back later. We'll do something, okay?"

"I have Bri." Joey shrugged his apology.

Chris shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We'll do something together, the three of us." He walked towards the door. "I'll come by at around 6."

Joey nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

*  
If someone had asked Joey what he did during October, he wouldn't have been able to tell them. From the moment he and Lance had received the letter, his life had become a series of meetings and numbers, with occasional sex and baby-sitting thrown into the mix.

He pulled at the knot of his tie and turned to Lance. "We're so close. I just don't understand why they won't give us that last five grand."

Lance shook his head. "I don't know either." He put his tie on the counter and sighed. "We might not make it, Joe. There's only a week and a half left and we're still short. If these guys don't come through…."

"I'm not sure what we're going to do without this place, Lance." Joey laughed and it sounded bitter. "Hell, I've never done anything else in my life. Can you imagine me working anywhere else?"

"No." Lance's voice was quiet and Joey found he didn't have anything else to say.

They were standing there in silence when the door swung open.

"Hey, hey, hey. We come bearing coffee and food." Chris and JC walked in, their arms laden with donuts and coffee. They placed them on the counter and Chris pulled Joey into a hug. "How'd it go?"

Joey tightened the embrace and then stepped away. "We don't know yet. They'll call tomorrow."

"And if they don't say yes?" JC was sitting on the counter, half a donut stuffed into his mouth.

Joey and Lance looked at each other. "Then we lose the store," Lance said. He put his coffee and donut down. "Excuse me."

Joey watched Lance walk out the back. He could feel Chris and JC looking at him, but he didn't know what to say. The Mr. T figure beside the till caught his eye. He picked it up and growled. "I pity the fool who don't give me my money!"

Chris and JC laughed, but it wasn't real. Joey put Mr. T back in place. "Thanks for the food guys. I'd better get back to the inventory, just in case…."

Chris looked at him for a moment. "Sure, man. Let's go, JC." They left the food on the counter and started to leave. At the door, Chris turned around. "Call me, okay."

Joey nodded.

*  
The call came through at 3.30. They didn't get the loan. Joey put the phone down and sat on the floor.

Lance sat next to him. "So this is it."

Joey couldn't speak. He just looked at Lance and tried not to scream. From his spot on the floor, the store looked just like it had when he was five. His throat closed and he felt Lance's arms come around him.

They sat like that, silent, for fifteen minutes. Joey could see the Superman clock on the far wall ticking slowly around. Eventually, he had to speak. "We should call the regulars. Let them know we'll be closing in a week."

"I'll do it." Lance climbed up off the floor. "Did you finish that inventory?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah. We'll give them first option on anything they had their eye on. I'd rather sell the stuff to someone who's going to appreciate it." He turned in a circle and looked around the store. "If there's anything you want."

"Yeah, okay." Lance turned the list he was holding around in his hands. "Maybe I'll wait until tomorrow morning?"

"Sure." Joey looked at Lance, taking in the bags under his eyes and the washed out complexion. "Let's close up for the day. There's no point in being here like this."

Lance put the list down. "All right. What are you going to do now?"

Joey glanced out the window. "Go and see Chris. See if I can forget for a while. You?"

"I don't know. Have a whiskey, eat some chocolate."

Joey hadn't thought. "We can—"

"No. You tell Chris and JC I said hi. I'll be fine." Lance reached in and pulled Joey to him. They held each other for a moment. "I'll see you tomorrow," Lance said and pushed Joey towards the door. "Have some fun for me." He smiled wistfully and Joey smiled back.

"Okay." Joey paused. "Call me if you need anything. Doesn't matter when, I'll answer."

Lance laughed a real laugh. "I don't think Chris would appreciate that, man. Now shoo."

Joey flipped the sign to 'Closed' as he walked out and Lance locked the door behind him.

*

Chris and JC were having an animated discussion when Joey stepped into Redux. JC was looking at Chris with what appeared to be amazement and Chris was shaking his head.

"Hey, guys."

"Joey!" JC raced over to him. "Well?"

Joey looked at the expectant expression on JC's face and shook his head slightly.

"Fuckers!" JC sounded furious and Joey tried to think if he'd seen JC mad before. He didn't think he had.

"I can't believe they didn't give you guys the money." JC was positively disgusted. "Scum sucking assholes."

Chris had come to stand beside them and he took one of Joey's hands into his own. "I'm sorry, man. I really thought it would work out okay."

Joey shrugged. "Yeah. Well." He pulled Chris closer. "How soon can you get out of here? JC, can you?"

JC nodded so hard Joey was surprised his head didn't fall off. "Course I can. Chris, man, I'll take it from here."

Chris put a hand on Joey's cheek and looked into his eyes. "I actually have something I have to do. Can you wait here for half an hour?"

"Chris!" JC's voice was stunned.

"Shut up, JC." Chris hissed. He turned to Joey again. "Can you wait? Please?"

Joey glanced between his friends and then nodded. "Yeah. I'll help JC out for a bit."

Chris grinned. "Cool. I won't be long." He leant in, pressed soft lips against Joey's and then left.

JC put his hand on Joey's shoulder. "Come on, dude. You can help me with the new CDs."

Joey followed JC out the back. He picked up a box and turned around to follow JC, but ran into him instead. "JC."

JC didn't say anything, just gasped a little. Joey stood on his toes and looked over his shoulder. Out on the street, just visible past the gig board hanging in the window, Justin was kissing Nick. JC sucked in another breath and turned around. "Joe."

His face was stunned and Joey couldn't help the small smile that escaped. "I guess you just worked out how you feel huh, 'C?" He kept his voice gentle.

JC nodded and then grinned. "Yeah. I guess I did."

Joey prodded him with the box. "So what are you going to do?"

JC's eyes were gleaming as he looked at Joey. "I'm going to win. That's what I'm going to do."

Joey laughed and it felt good. He smiled at JC as he pushed past into the store. "So where does this go?"

*

Chris returned to the store around an hour later and Joey was glad to see him. The drama playing out between Justin and JC had distracted him for a while, but he was ready to leave.

He smiled up at Chris from his spot behind the counter. "Hey. Took you a little longer than expected?"

Chris slipped a hand into Joey's hair and gave it a little tug. "Yeah. Come on. Let's go to my place."

They waved goodbye to JC and Justin who were arguing in the back corner.

"What's going on there," Chris asked.

Joey smiled. "JC had an epiphany."

Chris looked at them again and laughed. "Well that should prove interesting." He turned to Joey. "Is there anything you need for tomorrow?" There was a wicked grin on his face. "Once we get to my place, you won't be going anywhere."

Joey looked at Chris, anticipation already building at the base of his spine. "No. Nothing." He pulled Chris in for a kiss and for a moment lost himself in the taste of Chris's mouth. He licked his lips when they finally separated and smiled. "Let's go."

*

Chris had been home before he came back to get Joey. There was a table set for two in the middle of the living room, with white napkins, silverware, and the full deal. In the middle sat a bottle of champagne in a chiller. The Beatles were playing quietly in the background.

Joey looked at Chris, bewildered. "There's nothing to celebrate, Chris. This is…." He glanced around again. "…nice, but—"

Chris put a finger to Joey's lips. "Trust me." He took Joey's hand and led him to the bedroom. At the entrance, he stepped aside.

Lying on Chris's pillow, on top of a pile of papers, were a Tick figure and his Mr. T mascot. Chris pushed gently on the small of Joey's back. "Go on. Look."

Joey crossed to the bed. He looked at the figures for a moment. They were laying side by side, their hands touching. He picked them up and turned to Chris who made a shooing motion. Joey put the figures back on the pillow and then picked up the papers. He stared at them and felt his knees go weak. It was the title to his store. His knees gave out and he collapsed onto the bed. "Chris." It was barely a sound, he couldn't speak.

Chris jittered from foot to foot by the doorway. "It's yours."

Joey was in shock, he could feel his body shaking with adrenalin. "How?"

"Doesn't matter."

Chris took a step towards the bed and Joey found himself moving. He stood up and pulled Chris into a crushing embrace. "I can't…. Thank you." He held Chris a little tighter. "How?"

"Doesn't matter."

Over Chris's shoulder, Joey could see an empty space on Chris's shelves. "Chris. Where are your Beatles LPs?"

Chris shook his head against Joey's. "Doesn't matter."

"Fuck." Tears sprang to Joey's eyes and he pulled Chris onto the bed. Mr. T poked him in the head and he sat up to carefully place the figures beside each other on the bedside table. When they were stable he turned back to Chris, put his hands on Chris's cheeks and looked into his eyes. "I love you so fucking much, you asshole." He dipped his head to kiss Chris and heard him whisper, "Me too, moron."


End file.
